Age's of Inuyasha
by Kazoro
Summary: The group got older, they grew up, had kid's, and got comfortable, but there uneventful lives are about to become an adventure of the future, with surprises and interesting twist's and turn's...Can they all learn to live in a new world ?
1. Bright light's

Chapter One

" Kagome! Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!" his sharp voice echoed throughout the house and woods, catching Kagome's ear. She knew what this meant; either danger or he was being the lazy dog he was. Has Kagome opened up a thick rug that separated their home from the forest she saw the small trickle of smoke coming off the fish and vegetables cooking on the stone grill?

"Why didn't you just flip it yourself?" she asked while she shot Inuyasha a dirty glare.

"Psh, 'cause you're the women?''

She walked over to the stone that rested in the middle of the flames and flipped the burnt fish and veggies, with a line of disappointment in her face. "Sit boy." behind her Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

As Inuyasha brushed the dirt off of his shirt he stared at Kagome. Even though it has been 20 years since she came back, she's still beautiful. Her hair has grown out and her face still youthful, of a young women; she was given a longer life span absorbed from Inuyasha when she had returned. Trading her school uniform in for a priestess robe, and her body began to change as well; it began to grow musical and tough-in up toward the life style she now lived.

Kagome walked over to the bell by the door way and tapped it a couple of times, and seconds later kids started pouring into the little opening to their home. The first to arrive was there two oldest sons, Taiki and Haru. Taiki held several sacks over his shoulder, the ends stained with the blood of tomorrow's dinner and several sacks tied to his belt, filled with berries and nuts. He's the eldest of the two, 19; he's strongly built and has the sight of a hawk from receiving Inuyasha's eyes. Haru is 17, and the opposite of his older brother. He walks into the clearing with his face and finger tips stained with the various different colors of berries, also staining his fangs the slightly poke out of his lips. He held several pouches on his belt filled with berries and nuts, most of them sagged around with the lack of food inside of them. He ate tons but was the size of a pole. They were nagging at each other about how much Haru's eating and how much they have for everyone else.

Next to enter the clearing is Hitomi, she's the only girl of the bunch, 15, and received the most odd traits from her parents. She had black hair with the mixture of white throughout her head and the white tips stained with a natural red, and ears poking out of the top of her head. She was dressed in her training clothes, a tight cloth wrapped around her breast to keep them out of the way and it proved to be an extra holster for smaller weapons. She was carrying various weapons with her: knives, swords, traps, etc... Though she is the only girl she has not seemed to pick up any of the feminine habits, instead taking a rather tom boy-ish quality.

Then came their youngest, Kyo. At age 8, he picked up most of everyone else's chores, which Kagome appreciated, but was slightly annoyed because he's the youngest doing everyone else's work. He walked into the clearing holding a large Landry basket filled with just washed clothes ready to dry. His hair was soaked and he was cheery and giggly. Everyone was protective of him because he didn't seem to acquire a useful trait from Inuyasha, he got a tail. It was long enough to touch the ground and that's all it did.

"So what are you all cheery about Kyo?" Kagome asked as he walked over to her to help him with the food

He gave a little giggle, "Well Shippo and Tora were helping me with the clothes and then they tackled me and pulled me in the water and we had this big water fight," he gave out another giggle, "it was funny."

Just then they walked into the clearing hand-in-hand. Once Shippo hit his teens he shot right up, he's still the lovely ginger that he's been, but its grown out to the length of his shoulder blades and has kept it there for the last couple years, he began training his body and different fighting methods that didn't involve his Fox Magic, which has also strongly improved, the surrounding trees are prof of this. He's around 6 feet tall and his body is very muscular and his tail is as fluffy as ever. His Eyes still s bright green. The person attached to his hand was Tora. She has short cropped hair and is very shy; she goes up to Shippos chest and is very petite. She has soft blue eyes, almost white. They met when Shippo saw her walking along the river side and then " bumped" into her at the villages herb shop, they've been inseparable ever since, and even more so since they've been married. They've been Newlyweds for about a month now.

They went and sat with the rest of the family around the blanket they all ate on, giggling about something. Hitomi said something to Tora, who was sitting across from her, and you could tell it was perverted because Tora's face became bright red and everyone else started to laugh. Shippo was holding back laughs as well, and shoving Haru who said something else. She was so innocent compared to Kagomes family, everyone loved her thou, and the more the teased her, the more they loved her. Kyo and Kagome brought over the food to everyone, and sat down.

"Dang Kagome, even when you torch the food you can still make it taste good." Shippo said, with more than half of his fish gone.

Then a piece of squished carrot lands on Kagomes face. Inuyasha cracks up laughing and so does everyone else. Then some carrots fly into Inuyasha's hair, Hitomi yelling "score!" then it completely broke out into a food fight.

"Dude, what the hell!" Haru screams at Taiki, with his hand full of food. "You already through your food, don't be stealing mine!" he bit Taiki's hand and he dropped all the food on the ground, "Damn it Taiki, food is for eating, you just wasted MY dinner!"

"Dude. Chill. You ate like 6 sacks full of berries and nuts! That would have lasted for several dinners." He says while holding his hand.

"Doesn't mean I'm full!"

"I'm sorry. Oh, Haru?

"What?" then Taiki's fist came slamming down on Harus head. "What the hell!" he screamed pulling his fist back.

Sango and Miroku~

Laughter broke through the air and muffled commands. Six people laid on Sango jumping up and down and tickling her. "Stop it, get off!", but they didn't listen to her. Three others stayed on the side lines laughing and crying.

"I'm serious guys, if you don't get off I'm going to make you do all the chores and no dinner!" Knowing that she'd really do it, they all got off of her. Miroku came over whipping tears from his eyes and trying to repress laughs, "Come on honey, lighten up, they were just having fun."

She glared at him, "You try having six large bodies jumping on you at once."

"Not all six bodies are full grown darling. Remember Chizu."

"Shut-up. I'm going to go clean up."

Miroku looked her over really quick, she had dirt smeared all over her face and leafs and sticks tangled in her hair. Her clothes were now grass stained and dirty and her breast... were... falling out. He felt himself get all hot. "I don't see why. You look perfectly fine..." Sango already started to walk away once she realized what he was looking at. He slapped her butt as she walked away and winked at her when she turned around to glare at him.

"Hey, kids! Come here!" he called out to the 8 surrounding people.

Sango was getting undressed and getting into the water to wash off all the dirt before it stuck to her hair again, the clothes were easier to clean up. She looked down at her breast, they have grown unexpectedly large along with her hips. They didn't look fat or bad, it gave her body a nice more defined curve to it, but she's lucky for this because most people who have had 8 kids would be completely demolished. She took out her hair from its bandana and releasing her hair into the water, it was still its milk chocolate color, just slightly lighted up from working in the sun more than before. As she bathed she thought about Miroku, as he grew older he became even more attractive, and they still haven't lost their fire.

Sango was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approaching, until they slammed down in the water around her, she pulled out her knife that she always kept on her ankle, then she saw the head pop out of the water. Chizu. She's the youngest of the 8, she was the cutest little five year old that she's seen. She has dark brown hair almost black, with hazel eyes peeking out of her hair always giving a greenish tint. When Sango lifted her head from looking at Chizu, she saw the others. They're all running down the hill stripping in the process, Miroku behind them laughing, and she saw why right away. They were all covered in mud and had gigantic piles in their arms.

Leading the pack was Jiro, he's 19 and just loves to lead these kinds of expositions, underneath all the mud he has large musicals and jet black hair that spikes up but the mud weighing it down and she had to admit, the mud pad made his intense blue eyes pop out, but she was still going to kill them all. Following him were her two eldest, Kichi and Ami, they were the hardest to birth since they were her first, at age 22 they were the best healers in the surrounding villages. They are a mirror image of each other, and a very strong resemblance to her, but had their father's eyes. Then behind them came Hiroshi, Chika, and Yukio. Hiroshi was the eldest of the three, 17 and was an amazing fighter but never liked to and avoided it as much as possible, but he was extremely thin, long limbed, and very fragile looking. His brown hair was swiped out of his eyes- which is a first since it always covers his eyes. Chika and Yukio are twins at age 15, they both look like their father, Chika's hair was very long and Yukio's was close to his head. Even though Chika is a girl she's got her father's attitude and very perverted personality, so she was the first one to get undressed, while Yukio was one of the last ones to get undressed. They're stuck to each other like glue and were excellent fighters, training each other in the others weaker subjects. Then came Tomi, he carried the least amount of mud, they must of taken it from his stash, since he was the one that made most of the pottery and dishes and sculpted many things that he took down to the towns on market days, he was very well known for his artistic ways. He was also covered in the least amount of mud and the last one to get undressed, he was probably forced into this. He still had some baby fat on his face, but for a 12 year old he was the smartest (in Sango's opinion).

Sango began to run the opposite way from them and grabbed Chizu so she wouldn't be drowned from the oncoming stampede, but of course they ran faster than she could in water.

Everyone sat on the side of the lake bruised with bumps all swelling up and with everyone dressed. Sango stood over them pacing in front of them and making sure to make eye contact with each of them, especially Miroku. She had mud dripping off the top of her head and on to her already dirty clothes, " Now that we've had our fun bonding time, we get to go have dinner, oh, wait! I get to have dinner while everyone else gets to clean the house, garden, laundry, and watch ME eat."

That's exactly what happened. She ate and followed them around to tell them that they missed something, even though it was very clear that they didn't. And she was looming over Hiroshi when it happened. The sky went black, and the sun disappeared, in its place came a white glowing light that grew brighter and brighter.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled into the black woods. After the light came, she woke up on the ground and their home was gone and everyone else with it, "Inuyasha! Where are you?"

" IS that you Kagome." it was a female's voice, and one she recognized easily.

" Sango!"

End of Chapter One.


	2. Dirty Dead

Chapter Two

"Mom! Dad! Haru! Hitomi! Anyone!" Kyo stumbled throw the woods, his hands out stretched, blood spread on his arms like vines, and his hair and face drenched with blood. He kept stumbling and hitting things he didn't know were there. "Anyone!"

He slipped and scrapped his legs, and he just stayed on the ground giving up. Putting his face in his hands, the blood trickling between his fingers, and cried. "Anyone, please." That's when he heard the footsteps coming toward him. He knew they didn't see him, at least not right away, and then when he heard the pause and the quickened steps he looked up and just saw black. Then the impact came, throwing him several feet from where he was crouched, and whatever hitting him followed. They rolled around for a few seconds, him swinging his arms and hitting nothing, then his arms were pinned.

"Kyo? What wrong? Why are you trying to hit me?" It was Hitomi

She lay at the base of the tree looking at her bruised foot. She had tried walking on it but it just made the injury worse. Her short cropped hair was tangled with leaves and dirt and she had a bad cut on her bicep.

"Is that you Tora?" Her head shot up and Hiroshi was looking down at her. A smile broke across her face, even thou he was banged up she was happy to see a similar face, and someone who was able to walk. He rushed over to her and raped his arms around her and she giggled at the intimacy and winced at the pain it shot threw her. He could sense the wince and let go. "Did it hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"No, no. it's just, I think I hurt my back." and gave a sad smirk.

He looked at her with sad eyes, " Do you know where Shippo is?" and by the way she tilted her head he could tell that she hadn't and was trying to hide her tears. He bend down to her eye level again and looking in her eyes, "Hey, don't worry, we'll find him." and gave a smile.

Taiki and Shippo met up again, out of breath. They had circled the perimeter to see if they could find anyone else. They've already found Chizu, Tomi, Yukio, Jiro, and Kichi. They had found them all slumped on the ground, all having injuries, but very minor ones.

" Come on I think we should find a lake or a river so we can wash them off and clean out their wounds." shippo said, beginning to lose hope of finding anyone else, they'd been out there for several hours looking for them. Shippo carried Chizu on his back in a makeshift sling, and Tomi and Yukio in his arms, Taiki carried Kichi and Ami. They walked for several hours, Shippo leading considering he was a fully-fledged demon and Taiki was only a quarter and still slightly disoriented.

They could smell it before they heard it. The water was to their right and they quickly traveled to it. The lake was crystal clear and a water fall lead into it, the land around it was well concealed but looking at it from above they saw everything in it. As they surveyed the grounds that several bodies in the grass and hurried and took caution to how they moved.

"Chika!" Taiki screamed and ran down the hill side, he felt bad that he hadn't noticed who it was earlier. She was his sister's best friend for Christ sake! She was hard to miss, I mean she even recognizable with her face and body covered in mud and her scent was still pronounced. He was almost to her when he felt pain shot up his arm and a force brought him back. He laid in the mud and grass and felt the wound; something was sticking out of it. An arrow.

The hit was slightly off mark, he ran faster than she anticipated. All she knew was that she was lame right now and she needed to protect her sister at all cost.

"Sango!" Kagome ran over to Sango and embraced her in a hug, tears running down both of their faces, relief washed over them.

"Kagome do you know what happened?" She pulled Kagome away from her to look her over. She had blood running down her face with a scrap providing the blood, her knees scraped and she saw blood stain on her own robe form where Kagome was holding her.

"No. I was sitting with the kids and Inuyasha and then the sky was gone then I woke up in the woods." Tears ran down her face, " Oh God! Sango what happened to the kids!"

Sango had the same fear, but she still had trouble expressing her emotions, even after being with everyone for 20 years she sometimes felt that showing her emotions was a way to be weak, so instead she always helped the others with what they were feeling. So even thou she was terrified for her children she could bring herself to be weak in front of Kagome. She held Kagome to her, "Honey, its okay. Your children have Inuyasha in them, and they have you! That's the strongest combination anyone could ever have!"

Kagome looked at Sango, and see saw that her lip was busted and that her clothes were stained with blood from her, and that she had dried mud in her hair and all on her clothes, and one of her fingers was twisted at an odd angle. She sometimes envied her.

Faces came into focus as the blackness faded from his eyes. He heard giggles, giggles from young ladies. As soon as that occurred to him he shot his eyes open to see what the source of the giggles looked like, and just like their giggles, they were as cute as rabbits. They wore a weird style of clothes and had a thousand layers of goop on their faces- thou it did seem to enhance their beauty. He hasn't hit on women lately; he just kind of lost the desire to, especially after Sango's boobs got bigger. He never thought it would have happened, that one woman could fulfill his hunger for women, and sex of course. Once Sango popped into his head he shot out of the bed he was in and then went right back down. He had a giant gash on his torso, it didn't hit any Vidal things and it only needed a couple stitches- which he just tore.

"Who are you? Where am I" he said gasping from the pain

The girl with oddly bright brown hair looked a little frightened and looked at the door wondering if she should go get her grandfather to look at the stitches, now that new blood was staining the bandages, "My names Jess. I'm in the 9th grade, me and my friend here, Taksuki, " she pointed to the other girl in the room, she had straight black hair and black marble eyes- she was also wearing strange attire, " we were walking by the forest edge a little outside of town and we found you there, unconscious, so we got someone to help you over here, and my grandpa cleaned and stitched your wounds." She looked at him and looked away quickly slightly blushing and giggling when she looked at Taksuki.

He was oblivious to his nudity- but then why should he notice, he's spent more than half his married life naked. They had to remove his clothes since they were ruined with holes and blood, they also had to clean and check for any other wounds.

"Was anyone else there? A women? About ye' high" indicating her high to the bottom of his chin, "with brown hair and brown eyes?"

The girls looked at each other a little worried and looked back at him shaking their heads "no".

"Any kids? 5 to 17?" he was getting worried now. Something wasn't right.

"No. We're so sorry, you were the only one." he stood up again, even though it was futile sense he could get far with his injuries, "No, sir, you have to stay down or you'll get worse. Taksuki, go get my grandfather!"

Shippo attacked the shooter and after a bit of wrestling and grunting, he had the persecutor pinned. Ami. She looked mad, then scared, the relived, then worried. "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize who it was, I just knew they were after my sister!" she was about in tears. Shippo let her go.

He always found her weird, her and her twin sister Kichi, they were basically attached at the hip and gave off a weird vibe, he loved them none the less, he had watched them grow up.

Moments later Hitomi walked into the swamped lake, she held Kyo in her arms, he was fast asleep. She had heard familiar voices and smelled her brother's blood. Shippo, Taiki, Ami, and Jiro were sitting in a circle talking and getting an arrow out of Taiki's arm. Haru, Kichi, Yukio, Tomi, and Chizu were laying side by side, fresh faced and clean of any goop, the only thing on their skin were the bruises and cuts. A squeal jerked Hitomi's attention to her right; a half-naked Chika was running toward her, she was dripping wet, and jumped on Hitomi's back.

"Aw, you're already wet for me? I guess I don't have to work has hard this time, we can just get right down to business." she said with a little cat growl.

"You know it!" she giggled, winking at her. The she saw Kyo and became serious instantly. They both carried him over to the lake and undressed and washed him.

Hiroshi carried Tora in his arms, they both knew it made her very uncomfortable, but it was impossible to walk with her injured foot. Then they saw something familiar.

"MOM!" Hiroshi called out and Sango's faces snapped in their direction and as soon as she recognized them a bawd smile swiped across her face and she ran to them, Kagome right behind her. Hiroshi set Tora by a large tree so she could support herself while he was reunited with his mother.

Kagome instantly went over to Tora and hugged her. She was so relieved to see one of her children safe, but she knew instantly that Tora hasn't seen Shippo or anyone else.

Shippo caught her sent instantly and shot right up "I'll be right back. " and shot into the woods. Her sent kept getting stronger and stronger, then he saw them standing in a circle of trees, Sango and Hiroshi hugging the crap out of each other. He rushed over to Tora.

Tora saw him before anyone else and limply ran toward him, he scooped her up and hugged her tightly. Then walked over to Kagome and engulfed her in a hug as well. She had tears in her eyes

" Kagome? Everyone's at this lake down further that way. They're all okay," he gave a little winced smile," well I guess as okay as we can get at the moment."

"And Inuyasha?" she would have expect him to have found her already.

He looked at her sadly and shock is head, "I thought he would have been with you." She looked down holding back tears as he said it.

In moments they were back at the lake. They all stayed there for the night, the ones that were conscious would take turns staying awake and waited for the others to wake up, they caught fish and dug up onions and cooked them over a lame make shift fire, Every one bandaged and as good as they were going to get out her, they stayed like that for another day. The Inuyasha stumbled out of the woods. Kagome ran over to him and tackled him. She kissed him and he instantly blushed, he was still weirded out when Sango's kids watched them kiss, he didn't know why, but he was like that with everyone else to when him and Kagome first started showing public affection.

"Where the hell have you been?" she whispered jokingly in his ear.

"Oh you know, Just around, meeting up with all my girlfriends" she giggled and he kissed her. She then brought him over to the dyeing fire and explained that they still couldn't find Miroku. The next day he left and came back in a couple hours and told them where he was. And within a couple hours they were standing in front of a door.

A girl with oddly bright brown hair dressed in skimpy PJ bottoms and a tank top answered the door. Miroku's voiced echoed off the walls "That tickles! Stop it, don't be so naughty!"


	3. Big Boom theroy

*********** DISCLAMER: we own nothing, except for the story line**************

Warning: This chapter contains strong grown up language 

so if you get offended easily don't read it.

Chapter Three

Sango pushed past Jess into the house where Miroku was still giggling and squealing like a little girl. She rounded the corner of the room into the dining room, where sure enough Miroku was naked. She grabbed his hair and dragged him off the table where Taksuki sat in front of him, punching him in the face and slamming him against the wall, from there, throwing him on the ground stomping on him. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the kids all followed and watched, Jess standing to the side, terrified.

"STOP!" Taksuki shouted from the kitchen table, her hands slammed down on the table. Sango looked over at her, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sango was shocked; she looked over at her, "Excuse me? Who do you think YOU are? I just spent the last tree fucking days trying to find this bastard, then when I find him he's screwing around."

"What are you talking about?" she looked up at Sango, " You just run into someone's house and ruin their dining room? Do you even know this man?"

By now Sango become rabid, " This man right here?" Pointing to Miroku, " This dumb ass, horny bastard? This man that I have had eight, fucking, kids with and have been married to for 20, fucking, years? Now, when shit is going down with our ENTIRE family we can't find him anywhere, and when we do, he's fucking whoring around."

Jess blushed at this, when she finally realized who this women was, Miroku's wife. Taksuki, on the other hand, was still extremely pissed, " Well, maybe you shouldn't judge a situation before you, fucking, know what going on!" that's when Sango toke full notice of her surroundings. Taksuki was holding bloody tweezers in her hand, and a small black pile of black string- new and old- and then looked down at Miroku and saw the gash across his torso. It was bleeding again, old stitches torn. He was still giggling and mumbling to himself. She looked up at her then down at him and kicked him, " Haha, stop that! It tickles!" more blood came out of his wound.

" Oh. "

They all sat in the living room , in a loss circle as Jess and her grandfather cleaned and bandaged their wounds. Sango ashamed and kept apologizing

" So, where'd you guys come from?" Grandfather asked. He was tall and lengthy, bald and had a little stubble on his cheeks, and he too wore weird clothes. Everyone quickly glanced at each other, not even sure where they were, much less where they came from, so how were they suppose to answer this? Silence filled the air.

"Err, umm. Oh yeah, what's todays date?" Kagome asked, she saw confusion cross upon the man's face, " Sorry, we've been camping and we lost track of time."

"Oh, no it's fine. It's April 16th."

"And what year?"

"Err, 2011?" He glanced at Jess and saw the confusion on her face too, so it wasn't just him? These people we're so exotic but yet they were so common to Japan. They were obviously Japanese, and obviously into cosplay, but somehow they just seemed to take it too far; if they were really camping and all they brought was their garb? What the hell is wrong with them?

Kagome felt the butterflies in her stomach. They filled her with fear and confusion and some relief, She would be able to see her family again. She felt her face go pale and Inuyasha sensed her change too. " um, do you know of any place we could stay, at least until our friend heals?"

" We have a room for him to stay in, but I don't think we have enough room for all of you." Said the old man, he looked at the two girls next to him, " Isn't there an inn nearby?"

" Yeah, there's one up at Taksuki's house, we could show it to them?" she glanced at Sango, hoping that she'd go with them.

"Does it cost any money?" The small family sitting across from Kagome's large one looked dumbfounded.

"How long did you say you were camping again?"

Kagome was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She was never good at lying, and now that everything seemed to depend on it, she just couldn't do it. Then she heard scrambling behind her and feet hitting the wood floors, "We've lived up in the mountains for the last 30 years, so times have changed since then. Sorry, we're a little slow on transitioning from our old life style to this." Shippo said, sweeping his hand across the room indicating the different electronics and their clothes.

"OH! Yah I get what you mean, me and my wife wanted to do that when we were younger, but we couldn't do it." Said the old man with a look of regret, he seemed like he was in a trance. "So then why are you moving down here? Down from the mountain?"

" Well we wanted our children to experience a different world. " Sango said, trying to contain an obnoxious sound from the huge understatement. "Plus, we haven't been here in centuries and we thought it would be nice to visit family, since we don't have any contact with them up in the mountain's."

The old man gave a little chuckle, " My names Ryoichi, by the way, your Miroku's wife right?"

She glanced over at Miroku still drugged and giggling in the corner, " I love him, but I don't want to admit that we're together…" Ryoichi gave out a loud laugh and looked at him too, he was wiggling his fingers in the air and drool was running down his body.

" I don't blame you right now."

" No, he's a great guy when he's not being stupid- which isn't often- but I love him."

" Do you want to stay here with him?" She looked back at her family at back at him, " your kids can stay too." She starts laughing hysterically, " What? What's so funny?"

After 5 minutes of laughing " Any kids that came out of my womb stand up! " More than half of the party stood up.

Inuyasha chuckling in the corner at their shocked faces '' Yeah, they're like crazy sex monkeys.''

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha's laughter escaped him and he went pale.

"Yesssss dear?"

She sat glaring at him, " Sit boy." And wood splinters shot up around him. Kagome looked at Ryoichi , " I'll have him fix it later." Haru laugher echoing off the walls.

Ryoichi was speechless and looked at Sango then at the rest of her party, " Or, maybe just you?" He liked her most of all, even thou she did ruin his kitchen, she seemed more mature and resourceful.

She itched the back of her head chuckling regretfully, "Yeah sure, I'll just let Jiro watch over everyone. "

"Wait, wait, what?" Kichi and Ami's voices echoed in union. Sango turned around "What?"

"We're the oldest! Shouldn't we be the ones to take over?" Sango just stared at them

"Are you serious? What just happened? Tell me please." The girls just looked at each other and sank back down to the floor grumbling to each other. "Exactly."

The next week Sango helped Jess and Ryoichi with Miroku, him giggling his ass off, her trying not to beat his ass when he talks to Jess pervertedly. The rest of the family, with Kagome and Inuyasha, working off their stay with chores and work for the Inn.

"Damn, why is it taking so long for him to heal?" Said Inuyasha one day while him and Kagome sat on the roof of the Inn on their break.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I mean come on, his stomach was inches of falling out of his body, I think he would need longer to heal than you would."

" I know, but still, he healed faster than this when we were finding the shards of the Sacred Jewel. I mean come on!" he was laying on the tiles of the roof while Kagome was on the flat surface eating her lunch.

"Well we were all so much younger. I mean he's human, the more you age the harder your body takes things, so just calm it a little bit." She looked down at the lunch box the Inn girl made, everything was familiar, but yet everything seemed to be altered. " Inuyasha? What do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've traveled to the future, and way beyond what time I came from, and we can't stay here for long." She looked up at him, his dog ears hidden with a bandana and his red hakama for jeans and a button up shirt- surprisingly blue looked good on him. Kagome wore the same thing- but for girls- it was the work uniform for the Inn.

"Stop it! Damn, leave me alone, I'm trying to do this shit!" Taiki growled at Hitomi and Haru, They were all mopping the family room on the second floor of the Inn, Haru and Hitomi having a mop fight, splashing dirty water on everything including Taiki.

Snickering and pulling Haru in the corner "Watch this, this is going to be hilarious." Hitomi toke her mop and chucked it like a spear toward Taiki, he whipped around and grabbed the mop before it hit him, the mop head slapping him in the face, a red dye coming off the mop. Hitomi grabbed Haru's mop while he laughed. Taiki whipped his face off with his sleeve and saw Haru laughing and empty handed, and toke the mop just thrown at him and charged at Haru and tackled him hitting him in the face with the mop. Hitomi laughing in the corner "See, told you it would be funny." And walked off to finish the rest of her chores. Eventually she met up with Chika and ate their lunch together outside under a tree, the perfect view to watch her to idiot older brothers to fight.

"See I told you it would work!" Chika said giggling and whipping off rice bits from her face. Hitomi looked down at her work uniform, even thou they were wearing the same thing Chika had found some way to make it look perverted, her boobs showing- not a lot, just on the line of being too much and being fine, she's never crossed the line yet.

"Oh my god, I know! Those retards are so easy to fool." Hitomi replied, trying to hide her snorts and laughs behind her hand. They looked back up at the building, Taiki and Haru were now being yelled at by one of the older Inn girls; pointing at them, then pointing all around her. This made the girls laugh even harder.

Kyo laid in one of the Inn's bed, his world was still black and empty. They had brought him to the town's doctor, Royichi's co-worker, and he had told him that he was blind- weather it be temporary or permanent, they couldn't tell at the moment. All they could do was to just adjust to this new road block and hope it wears off, or to loath in self misery, Kyo decided self misery. He could hear everyone else throughout the house and he felt alone, they all seemed to think he wasn't there, like he didn't exist anymore. He rolled over on his side, still trying to prove the doctors diagnostics wrong, and moved things in front of his face which he still couldn't see.

He was about to give up again when he heard the door open and soft steps came into the room, "Kyo? You awake?" He didn't answer and slowly closed his eyes, "Kyo?" Hitomi walked over to his bed, slowly leaning over his body with a smirk on her face. She started heading for the door and opened it, Kyo opened his eyes again as the door shut. She flung herself on to the bed, him and her bouncing 2 feet off the bed, her giggling with delight.

" Get off of me!" he grumbled at her.

"Why? I mean come on, you're just too cute not to mess with, with that fluffy tail and that cute little face of yours." She pulled on his tail, making him shriek with laugher. "Haha, see, it's better to laugh than to mope around, isn't it?" He just grumbled at her, even thou he was grateful to her for coming to see him when no one else had. "Hey Kitty, we're all going to visit Miroku and Sango later tonight, he might be well enough for us to leave. You should come with."

" I don't wanna."

"Okay, let me rephrase that: You are coming with us." He could feel her devilish smile seeping off of her. " I'll come and get you later, kay, kay." she gets up and walks over to the door, " Bye, bye Kitty."

He throws something hard off his night stand hoping it hits her, "DON'T CALL ME KITTY!"

Later Inuyasha and Kagome round up all Sango's children, including their own. They started on the path toward Ryoichi's home, " Hey! Mom, Dad wait up!" They turn around to see Haru and Taiki running toward them.

"HA, hell no! Go back to the Inn!" Inuyasha shouts at them, they stop dead in their tracks.

In a nasally voice, " Whhyy?"

" You know why! Go clean that shit off the family room before I have to come back there and clean it with your face!" The boys glanced at each other and ran back to the Inn.

When they got to Ryoichi's place Miroku was walking back and forth threw the living room with Sango helping him, he was still half naked and still drooled all over himself, but other than that he was like a fucking Christmas present on Christmas morning', wrapped up and ready to go. Sango smiled up at them when they came in, she was happy to be leaving, her and Jess didn't see eye to eye.

Ryoichi invited them to stay for dinner and they accepted. Him and Jess made a spectacular meal, which still consisted of familiar foods but somehow off. Later Taksuki came over bringing a dish of a casserole, it reminded Kagome of when she was still in her time and an older exchange student came and stayed with them and showed her mother American food and a holiday called Thanksgiving.

"So, where do you plan to go from here?" Ryoichi asked

"We were kind of hoping to get to Tokyo, but we have several delays, so I don't know how well the Tokyo plan is going to work." Kagome says, setting down her rice bowl to talk

"What kind of delays?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, trying to decide if she should confine in Ryoichi or not, he gave her a look of approval but also to take it with precaution.

"W-well, we don't really have any... legal papers for any of us." Ryoichi looked confused ," You know since they were born in the mountains the government doesn't know they exist... and we lost ours... soo, we don't know what to do." She looked down at the empty food dishes that lay out in front of her.

"Jess, Taksuki , can you please bring the dishes to the kitchen, and get them ready to wash." The girls stood up and Inuyasha began to get defensive and growled in his throat waiting for the girls to leave and the old geezer to say something. Ryoichi lowered his voice, " Okay, I don't know who you guys are, and I honestly don't want to, but whatever is going on with you and your families I'll help, but I don't want to know any details. I have this friend that does legitimate ID's and birth certificates. If you guys don't mind staying here for another hour or so I can get them to you."

"You're not trying to pull any bull shit are you?" Inuyasha growled at him, " 'Cause I am not going to pull my family into something that'll endanger us. You here? If you are; you're going to regret it." He felt his voice rising and lowered it again.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm going to call him right now, I'll even put it on speaker so you know I'm not lying." He looked Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha in the eyes (Miroku was talking to a lamp in the corner of the room.), " Is this okay?"

They all looked at each other silently deciding, " Okay, we'll do it. What do you want in return?" Shippo replied.

" To get out of town." The look on Ryoichi's face told them he was serious. Ryoichi saw that Jess was falling for the drunk ass in the corner of the room and he didn't like it, and he knew Sango saw it to- and from the last week he could tell that if it got to far Sango would take care of it; thou he loved his granddaughter he knew she wasn't a little angle and would pull some bull.

After talking to TJ (the ID forger) everyone helped pick up the dining room, while Jiro babysat Miroku, at the moment he was trying to prevent him from licking an out lit. Finally TJ showed up and he had everything all ready to go, and they thanked him and Ryoichi. "Thank you so much," Sango whispered in Ryoichi's ear when they hugged, "Thank you too." and he smiled at her.

They were walking down concrete road talking and looking at their new ID's when Chizu pulled on Inuyasha's hair from his shoulders , " Uncle Inuwasha? What's going on?" Inuyasha glanced up and saw a large group standing outside of the Inn, Haru and Taiki talking to them from inside the fence, not letting anyone pass them. Inuyasha nudged Kagome and pointed, " what the hell are your kids doing?"

"Sorry, but they take after you. Soooo, you tell me." Kagome replied, she gave out a loud sigh, " I guess we better hurry and figure out what they're up to. " They quickened their pace, the other kids trailing behind them. " What the hell are you guys doing!" Inuyasha yells at Haru and Taiki, they both step forward toward their parents rambling about nothing.

"What did the retards do this time?" Hitomi asks, Kyo by her side holding on tightly to her. The two older boys just glare at her and open her mouth to say something when...

**BOOM**

The Inn glowed red as the remains crumbled into the dirt, everyone stared open mouthed at the air were the Inn was, Haru turned around.

"Daayuuummmm ! That shit was BEAST!" he jumps up in the air laughing with accomplishment, then holding his hand up, " Give me five! Anybody?" Inuyasha fist came down on Haru's head, knocking him to the ground and out cold.

"Dumb-ass."

*** Thank you for reading and please review =]

Also go read our side stories 3 it means a lot to us

Please and Thank you

Kaeli and Kelsey


	4. Work in proggress

Chapter 4

They stood in front of Kagome's shrine, The one she grew up on and the one she gave up to be with Inuyasha- She didn't regret it but she did miss it. She looked up the steep stairs and toke in a deep breath holding it till she felt light headed, she felt a hand touch her lower back, Inuyasha's eyes encouraging her, " Don't pansy out baby," he said nudging her toward the steps.

She turned around and glared at him, opening her mouth to command a punishment upon him when she was interrupted, " May I help you?" Kagome looked up the stone steps at a handsome man in a wife beater shirt and jean pants, holding a pile of large books and a messengers bag on his shoulder.

"Err, um, I was wondering if um, a man named Souta Higarashi lived here?"

"Your looking at him." he said with a smirk, "and who might you be?"

"You're such a dweb, you can't even recognize your own sister."

Souta stared at Kagome with shock, "That's impossible, she's not here anymore, I think you have the wrong Higarashi house hold."

" Damn, your making it sound like she's dead!" Inuyasha gave out a loud scoff, " Freaking kid. So disrespectful of his elders." Kagome slapped his arm.

"And you're making me sound like an old hag!"

" okay, I'm done with this freak show, if you guys don't need anything else than please leave, and sorry I couldn't help." he started to walk passed their odd group.

Once he got to Kagome she said under her breath, " Do you still take those loooonnngggg, baths?" he stopped in his path, Kagome had cornered him on this once when she was trapped on this side of the well, she was the only one to notice and she was the only one who has ever known, " Or have you brought it to the bed?"

They sat around the table, others ate in the hall or sitting on the counter since there wasn't enough room. Souta had be introduces to everyone and he had noticed that Ami and Kichi had seemed to be everywhere he goes. From their short conversations and him over hearing them talk he came to the conclusion that they were slow and odd, kind of the effect you get after doing drugs for too long. Souta looked at Kagome, it's almost as if she hasn't aged, yet you could tell that there was a difference in her; Inuyasha on the other hand had stayed exactly the same, just his protective level increased.

Their children were even more magnificent, they didn't know it but they were the best people you could ever wish to be, which why wouldn't they be, they came out of the two people he looked up to the most.

"so where's mom?" Kagome asked after taking a sip of tea.

"she's with grandpa." he replied with a sad look in his eyes. Kagome instantly knew that look, grief. Kagome's eyes started to well up with tears, almost toppling over the edge.

"when did it happen?" Kagome asked

"about a year ago, she followed after him a couple months later." it was silent for a bit

"so, where are they buried?" Kagome asked

Souta looked confused," buried? Why would they be buried?"

"you said they're together, and they're not here, and you looked hurt to talk about it"

he gave off a chuckle, " silly, they're not dead! They're at a retirement home. Grandpa got so bad we couldn't take care of him, mom went after taking a couple nursing classes to go help." Kagome glared at him giving off a dark aura, everyone in the compacted area shivered and

twitched, except for Souta.

A fist came down on top of Souta's head, "you should really learn how to word things correctly then, instead of leading people on. Idiot" Inuyasha said.

Souta rubbed his head laughing and glancing up and Inuyasha, "I missed you guys," a little glint of tears in his eyes. This threw Inuyasha off a bit.

"Wh- w-w-what does that mean?" He stuttered, he turned around crossing his arms, " You shouldn't say such stupid things." He ended it with a scuff. Kagome rushed passed him toward Souta rapping her arms around him and crying slightly.

After everyone finished eating and drinking their tea Kagome gathered them all up and put them in the bright shiny dish washer that Souta got a couple years ago, he had to teach her how to work it.

"HEY! Take that outside!" Sango shouted at Haru and Hiroshi, who were resealing around in the hallway, slamming up agents walls, they didn't hear her over their grunts and laughs. She stomped over to them grabbing on to their shirt collars and dragging them outside, the other kids following to see what fate was laying upon them, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Souta alone.

"I swear after what the kid did, he has a lot of nerve to be actin' so careless." Inuyasha said.

Souta looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome, "What did he do?" Kagome rubbed her face sighing deeply, and finally saw how drained she was. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later." he pulled his sister to a chair and sat next to her, gesturing for Shippo and Inuyasha to sit too. "So, sis I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but you need to tell me what happened." She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

Souta was breathless after they told him what had happened, and how they got here. "... I don't really know what I'm going to do. I came here to talk to mom and all, but now she's not even here. I got all the other stuff to get by in this year, but now I'm at a loss... We all are" she said looking up and Inuyasha and Shippo.

Souta leaned back, "Kagome, you know, just because when you left I was a kid, doesn't mean that I still am. If you haven't noticed I'm handling a lot; I'm 28, I'm pushing 30. I can help, I can take care of you guys." He looked at the kitchen, " You guys can live here, in the house. I'm pretty sure with some renovating I'm sure we'll have enough room." He finished with a smile.

"You'll let us stay here!" Shippo asked excitedly, a little of his kid side seeping thru. Souta answering with a nod of his head.

"You realize there's 18 of us right?" Inuyasha scuffed.

"I sure do. That's where the renovation comes in."

"Who's gonna do that?" Inuyasha asked.

The hammer came down on the nail jamming it into the wood. Inuyasha was building support beams to place in the house before they could knock down the living room wall and Kagome's old bed room (which was serving as Souta's office.) He had messed up several times and was starting to get aggravated- which didn't take much.

Sango and Miroku were sitting on a blanket over by the shrine, Miroku had his shirt off so Sango could look at how his wound was doing; it was healing nicely, but it was going to leave a scar, which Sango disliked because she did like his body, in fact she loved his body. Over the last 20 years his muscle mass has grown, but also in other areas slimmed because he wasn't doing the same kind of work.. now that we weren't looking for the jewel shards anymore.

On the other side of the yard was Hitomi, Chika, and Yukio sat half way in the sun and the shade of the sacred tree, Hitomi had her head on Yukio's lap and her feet spread out in front of her while Chika laid her head or Hitomi's stomach. Hitomi chuckling at her dad doing the pillers.

"I wonder what happened." Said Yukio, "We've heard of this place from your mother, bur only her and Inuyasha have been here. And yet somehow they haven't even been here, it's all off."

"It's all of bro, we fell out of the sky from nowhere in the middle of dinner, unless that's a daily occurrence for you, then it wouldn't be so weird." Chika replied throwing a little ball of grass up at him, which feel apart when it hit him, landing all over Hitomi's head. Hitomi kicked up her knee to make Chika's head bounce into her boobs , "Haha. now there's a place I wouldn't mind falling into, " Chika said winking up at Hitomi, who had busted up laughing. Hitomi started pulling the grass strands out of her hair, looking over at her brothers and Hiroshi sleeping in the sun on a pile of wood that her uncle got from Home depot for the pillars. Inuyasha glanced up at the pile and saw her brothers, she heard his voice clearly across the yard, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" as he slammed the hammer down on the nail, also smashing his finger. "Damn it!" he shouted rolling on the ground holding his hand, he grabbed the hammer and threw it towards Haru, just as Taiki woke up, the hammer hitting him in the head, sending him flying backwards off the wood with blood streaming from his nose. Chika, Yukio and Hitomi all started cracking up.

"Oh my God! I think im going to pee my pants!" Chika shouted shotting up and running toward the house, bumping into every little thing.

The pain was excruciating, the burning in her stomach and the horrible pressure on her bladder, she busted into the house forgetting were the bathroom was, and opening all the doors on the first level she couldn't find it. She looked in the kitchen to see if anyone was there, it was vacant. She looked down the hall way and ran over to the counter.

Kagome heard thrashing down stairs, and tucked Kyo in before leaving him with Tora- who's been supervising him Since the Inn Incident. She walked down stairs and saw all the doors were open. She was looking in the room closes to the stairs before she heard a scrapping sound in the kitchen. Walking in she stopped in her tracks… Chikas pants were pulled down and she had a relieved look on her face as she peed in the sink, her face changed with embarrassment and shock once she realized Kagome was standing there….

"eh, when a girls gotta go, a girl's gotta go." Chika said nonchalantly.


	5. Kyo

Chapter 5

The giggles ran throw his room, echoing off his walls and into his ears. Kyo felt empty, he didn't cry any more or yell or laugh, his emotions were just blunt. If he was mad, then that was the onlt emotion that filled him; if he was sad, then that's all that filled him, he never had more than one emotion at a time- if he was even lucky to feel something at all. Footsteps ran past his door, bring obnoxious laughs with it, Kyo turned his head toward the door, all he saw was darkness. People have tried to visit him a couple times but he was never up to it. He felt lost, confused, and alone, no one knew what was going on threw his head and he didn't want anyone around him, thou he felt his body contradicting his head and he longed for interacting but refused to give in.

A knock came to the door, "Kyo? Kyo, I'm coming in." His mom's voice filled the room, she came to the bed and slowly sat with caution, she didn't know when he would go throw another tantrum stage, before he would kick and cry and shout until you left, "Kyo? It's dinner time… We want you to come down to the dining room this time." Placing a hand on his side

Grumbling he rolled over, exaggerating his movements making his mom take her hand off of him, "I don't want to." Kagome looked down on her son; he was becoming pale, more than what he was. She was losing him and she didn't know what to do about it, neither did Inuyasha. Inuyasha usually got frustrated with him, he was good with children but he couldn't deal with self-loathing people, so he decided it was best to stay away instead of making Kyo feel worse.

"But hon-"

"NOO!" Kyo shouted, cutting Kagome off. He was starting to get mad and just wanted to be left alone, "JUST GET OUT!" and slammed his face into his pillow. Kagome got up and stood above his bed for a second before patting his head- which he pulled away- then left the room.

Kagome leaned up against Kyo's room, tears filled her eyes. She knows that it's still extremely resent, but she didn't want this to ruin his life. They are different, her and her whole family, but they now have so many more possibilities, since they are now in the future, and she just don't want him to be the one stuck in himself and ruin it. She took a deep breath and lifted up from the door, she wouldn't give up on him anytime soon and would do anything for him and the rest of her family. She walked down stairs to make some dinner, the end of the stairs was covered with a large see through plastic tarp separating the two side of the house for renovation. Souta eventually started helping Inuyasha with the support beams after the first week of Inuyasha not being able to do it himself; now the walls of the living room and her old room were being taken down.

She walked into the kitchen, Chizu and Tomi were sitting at the table drawing on some paper with colored pencils- which thy were fascinated by. "Hey guys." Kagome said walking into the room patting Tomi's head and glancing at their papers, "What do we have here?" Chizu's paper was covered in colorful scribbles and Tomi's was covered in very distinct lines, which made women into nesting birds, the details haven't been added yet, but it was a very good piece.

"I made Uncle Inuyasha and his sword." She presented her drawing and it looked nothing similar to her claim.

"Awe, I love it. You'll have show him some time." She said with a smile and kissed her on the forehead and walked over to cook the food. That night they had curry, Yakitori, White rice, and Miso soup, with a side of fried squid tentacles. Every one sat around the table and counters and Kagome couldn't help but think about Kyo.

Kagome would go back to Kyo's room every day, but eventually dwindled her visits, then to an almost stop, except to go feed him his dinner- when he would eat.

Kagome walked into his room carrying a tray of food to feed him, she sat down on his bed and he sat up this time and opened his mouth for the food. She spooned in the Cream-of-Wheat letting him swallow before grabbing another spoonful, They came up with a routine where she come in feeds him and then leaves- no words are usually exchanged. Today was different thou, Kagome opened her mouth to talk but kept closing it, almost until the disgusting yogurt was almost gone.

"Just say it momma." Kyo said tilting his head to her.

Kagome looked down until she could put it into words, "Kyo… I need you to come and eat dinner with us, and start interacting again. You need to get out of this room and do something." She cupped his face in her hand, he shrank away, but not removing her hand. "Honey, we miss you, you are part of this family and we want to make you better." Kyo was trembling in her hands , "Kyo? Are you okay?"

He slapped her hand away, "No, I am not okay! I'm freaking BLIND! I'm never going to be okay and im never going to recover. Jezz Mom, no one cares about me anymore because im screwed up and can't do anything. No one's going to love me, no one's even come to visit me! They're all out there having fun not even thinking about me or caring!" tears were welling up in his eyes .

"Oh, honey that's not true. We all love yo-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" he shouted throwing the tray of food that was on his lap across the room- watermelon and fruits flaying across the room and all over the floor. "I'm sick of people lying to me. I'm sick of you! I'm so sick of being nothing in this family! I'm freaking trapped in the dark, in this stuffy room, and no one even cares. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he said shaking his head back and forth. Kagome tried reaching for hi, but as soon has her hands touch his body he swung his arms out, hitting Kagome in the mouth, " NO! GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!" he picked something up that was heavy and chucked it towards were she was last standing, he heard the item hit her and her little gasp of pain, "GET OUT!" Kagome finally listened to him and left the room, once she started walking she didn't stop until she found an empty room and sat and cried. Kyo sat enraged in his room and just shook back in forth in the fetal position.

Hitomi was sitting outside Kyo's room when Kyo screamed and obviously abused their mother. She wanted to help her mother out but knew that her mom wanted to do whatever she was doing, so she waited. Kagome ran out of the room, in the work clothes that everyone still wore from the Inn, she followed her to her grandparent's old room she was huddled in the corner of the room crying- this is the first time she's ever seen her mother cry tears of sadness, all the other times were when Kyo was born or when Sango had one of her kids and when Shippo got married. Hitomi carefully closed the bedroom door, and stomped down to Kyo's room. Throwing the door open she walked into Kyo's room, slamming the door shut behind her she stalked over to Kyo and stood glaring down at her little brother.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! I THOUGHT I SAID 'LEAVE ME ALONE'." Hitomi glared down at him and waited for him to look up at her, he felt eyes piercing a whole into him, looking up with forced tears in his eye's hoping that they would make the person go away, instead he felt a hand smash against his face, making him fly to his side. Hitomi looked down at her now abused brother, lying on his side.

"You are such an ass." She whispered harshly at him, he laid still, his back moving from his breathing, " Do you Really think that if she didn't love you or cared for you, she would come here every day and try and feed you or try and get you to get out of the fucking room? Seriously Kyo, you have turned into a fucking bastard. If she didn't love you she would have beat your ass for doing that shit to her instead of cry in a fucking corner. Kyo, we do fucking love you, but our world doesn't fucking revolve around you. We are ALL going throw shit, maybe not as fucking serious as losing our sight, but maybe we need fucking time to figure something out before we need to nurture you feelings and needs. FUCK. No matter what's going on in your fucking life you don't treat someone like that that IS trying to care for you, and deny all they're fucking work!" Hitomi was getting pissed and blood was filling her palms from her nails digging into her skin. " Seriously kid, life keeps moving on whether you're moving with it or not, you can't fucking feel bad for yourself and expect everyone else to stop their life just for you. Dude, fucking grow up and finally fucking notice that you are not the fucking center of the world. We DO love you, I do not sit in front of that fucking door every fucking day because I despise you or resent you, it is because I LOVE you; so stop acting like the whole world is agent you and start making something of your fucking self and make it so you are proud and thankful, our mother doesn't have to come up here and feed and help you, but she does. So, I swear, if you ever treat her like that again I will come up here and beat the shit out of you and I hope you learn your lesson."

Kyo balled his fist up around his blankets, tears welling in his eyes, really tears, "But i-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT." Hitomi said harshly and slightly to loud, "There is NO legitimate excuse for they way you've been acting and especially how you've been treating people. Get over yourself." and with that Hitomi walked out of the room with her head held high and her angry aura still surrounding her but touched with a feeling of accomplishment. She did feel bad for hitting him and yelling at him. but he had no right to do what he's been doing- they've been here for almost a month and he needed to stop feeling bad for himself and start contributing to the family and the situation, even if it means just sitting there and being happy.

Hitomi walked down stairs to the room where everyone slept, hoping to find Chika and Yukio, but as she walked in, several eyes looked up at her but not the ones she was seeking. "Do you know where Chika and Yukio are?" the eyes averted to the window that was facing toward the shrine that housed the well. "Okay, thanks." She walked out to them, they were sitting on the stairs staring at the well, the one that they've hear stories about their entire lives. She sat down in between the two and laid down, resting her head on Yukio and her feet on Chika, "Hey, guess what." Hitomi says to Chika.

"W-what?" Chika stutters a little bit scared she was going to bust out crying - even though she's never cried- but she sensed Hitomi's weird behavior.

Hitomi shoved her bare foot into Chika's face," Don't they just smell wonderful?" Which they didn't- filled with sweat, mud, and squished food (from Kyo's room), Chika smelled them and made a funny face.

She giggled, "Positively DELICIOUS!" She says giggling again, licking her feet. With that Hitomi shrieked with laughter and Yukio rolling on the ground laughing, while Chika laughed and whipped her mouth out.

Kagome looked in the mirror, her mouth was bleeding and her wrist was bruised and swelling up. Even though Kyo was never a fighter and never had much strength but lately he's grown quite strong since he's been filled with anger. She examined her lip and the inside of her mouth to see where the source of the blood was coming from. It was a small cut on her gums right above her canines, nothing serious and the blood has stopped. She took a cold wash cloth and washed the drying blood off her face, and a muscle soothing patch for her swelling bruise; after cleaning up she went down stairs and began to prepare dinner, which was slightly difficult considering her wrist, but she tried to ignore it because all she wanted to do was pretend like nothing happened- he was he little boy. She prepared white rice, egg rolls, a weird white pasta that Souta brought home one day mixed in with several vegetables, some fresh homemade sushi, and fresh chicken dipped into a teriyaki sauce. As she set the dinner down on the table she whistled and a few seconds later her family started pouring in to grab their portion and get into their seating arrangements so everyone can fit on the small kitchen. They all sat around the table laughing and talking about their day when the door to the kitchen was hit and then slammed open, and Kyo stood in the door, with an obvious look of going throw hell to get down to the kitchen. Everyone went quiet and stared at him. Hitomi was the first one to react strode over to him and rapped her arm around him and giving him a little head punch,

"Hey there little cutie." He gave a little smirk up at her and nudged her a little bit, "Come on; come and sit next to me and we'll eat dinner together."

And in the first time in a month the ENTIRE family ate together and a smile was put on Kyo's face. And a relief filled Kagome and for the first time in a month she let all her worries go- even if it was just for an hour or two.

Inuyasha was relieved to see Kagome happy, he knew that she was upset about everything. He glanced over at her and she was reaching for a plate of noodles, when he saw a weird mark on her arm peeking out of a weird patch. It looked pretty bad and he was filled with a drench of anger, 'Who the HELL would hurt her!' but he knew not to mention it- at least not at the moment- she wouldn't want to discuss it much less in front of 18 people.


	6. House plans of Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Inuyasha looked at the house with pleasure, whipping his forehead with his arm, "I did a pretty good job." Souta stood next to him open mouthed, "What?"

"'YOU' did a pretty good job? What about WE did a pretty good job?" Souta had to help Inuyasha all the way through the process of building the extension to the house, considering Inuyasha failed at building.

He looked at Souta with dismay, "Don't.. ruin this." So Souta decided to keep his mouth shut and let Inuyasha bathe in false glory. They both walked into the kitchen were Kagome was making some snakes and washing things up, "Haha, just where she should be." Inuyasha said chuckling. Kagome's happy aura turned extremely dark; which Inuyasha and Souta caught on to quickly.

Kagome turned her head to look over her shoulder, sending piercing needles from her eyes. "What do you want?" she said harshly. Inuyasha felt his whole body relax from going without his usual punishment. Him and Souta sat down at the table and chatted about nothing in particular, Kagome set a small plate of finger food and a tall glass of Lemonade in front of Souta. She walked back to the counter, finish up what she was doing before they came in, then cleaned up the counter putting some dishes in the sink and others in the dish washer. She wiped her hands on a cloth and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha looked back at Souta then to the door and back at Souta, "What the hell?" They heard foot step coming down the hall way, the door slide open again and Kagome pocked her head in.

"Don't you dare touch my fridge or food. If I come back and there is even a millimeter missing, you will regret it." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes intensely, "Oh yeah, Souta we need to talk about other things considering the house. Can you come find me when you're done, and if you feed any of your food to him you'll regret it too." with that she stomped off.

Sango investigated the extensions. The walls were still bear of paint, so it gave it a rough broken down look still, The floor was topped with a temporary rug, the windows were fitted perfectly and the wood cut was amazing the placements and exact. Inuyasha defiantly did not do this. At the moment it was still just a giant no rooms, but there were stairs in the room that led up stairs, she was about to go up them when Kagome and Souta walked in.

Kagome's face light up once she saw Sango, "Just the person I needed. We need help deciding some things. now that we've got the need housing we also need the other things." She spook as they walked up the stairs.

"What kind of other things?"

"Kitchen, dining area, bathrooms, things like that." she said. They got to the second floor and basically was the same down stairs, just a big room, but this one already contained rooms from before the extensions but just Souta's old room the bathroom and Kagome's parent's old room.

"Well, what do you need to figure out?"

"Well, first we would need to figure out the rooming arrangements, so we know exactly how many rooms we need. All we can afford for bath rooms is two medium sized, maybe small extra's if we spend wisely. How big the kitchen needs to be and where we should place the bath rooms. Have you seen Shippo and Tora, we'll need them in this decision as well?" Kagome briefed them over the basics.

"Yeah, I think they're down in the court yard, by the tree; Do you want me to go get them really quick?" Sango said while walking toward the door, Kagome smiled and shook her head.

They were sitting under a tree, Tora was laying down in Shippo's lap, his lags on both sides of her, they were talking and giggling. They still reminded her of kids even though Shippo's 26 and her 22, Sango admired them because she feels that they will never grow out of this. "Hey guy," she said approaching the two lovers, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Kagome needs to talk with us, I'm guessing it's important."

Smiles both erupted from them when she came over, "Hey, yeah don't worry about it, and we'll come right now, just give us a couple seconds. We'll be right behind you." Shippo's deep voice rumbled. Once Sango turned away and started walking back Tora sat up and let Shippo get up, which then he helped her up. They held each other in their arms and just blushed, looking at each other mesmerizing every part of their faces- with everything that happened they realized they needed to do this, and spend any given time together that they could. Tora's eyes were like ice, but more of the first fall of winter and you walk out and the sun is lighting everything up and even though it's cooled it still has the beautiful, warm touch; that's what Shippo always thought of when he looked into her eyes. He kissed her and she kissed him back and they stayed like that for a couple minutes. Shippo pulled away and smile at her, his canine teeth pointy and slightly larger than what they should be, "Come on my baby, we better not keep them waiting." and he rapped his arm around her shoulder and she placed her arms around his waist and walked toward the house.

Kagome, Souta, Shippo and Tora, and Sango all sat in a circle looking at the new blue prints for the new house and a note pad filled with complicated notes, sketches, and numbers.

"Okay, so first things first, we need to figure out living quarters so we can know what we need instead of wasting money and supplies for the unnecessary." Souta said, "My sister and I, we have discussed this several times, but we also need your opinions for everything, since you are living here too." Souta grabbed some papers that were sitting behind him. "Okay, Shippo and Tora, Kagome and I were wondering if you guys would like to live in this house, OR we could build another small house on the other side of the yard for you?" He pulled out a folder of papers and handed it to them, "If you decide you do the second house, here are some idea's you can look at that is in our budget, and let me know sometime this week if you want to or not." he turned to Sango, "Now what we were think is, on this side of the building, once we can renovate the side of the house that hasn't been touched, was to put Yours and your husbands, Kagome and her husband's rooms over here. Since you guys are have partners we would make them into Master Bedrooms and a couple other rooms. The other side of the building would be dedicated to the children."

Kagome looked at her younger brother in surprise, he was able to take control but still keep everything open to compromise and opinions . He really did grow up since she's been gone. He was very organized and ready for anything. She barely even knew her own brother, she didn't know what high school he went to or collage, or what his profession was. She never even asked about him.

"But, we have to know what we need, so you also need to make a list of what you feel you need. Kagome will help with that since you guys don't really come from here, and I'll run the list over and see if you've missed anything, or if we can save something for a later time to afford it."

"Can I ask you something?" Sango says after surveying the blue prints and some of the notes, Souta nodded his head for her to go on, "How are we paying for all of this. We're obviously not putting money in."

Souta rubbed the back of his head, obviously disappointed that the subject came up even though it was inevitable, "Well... I have a steady job, a large savings, and yeah, stuff like that." Kagome set her papers down staring at her brother open mouthed. "Guy's, it's okay. I have nothing else to do with the money, plus this place needed work anyway, while Inuyasha and I were expanding I saw that a lot of the wood was rotting, and the pips are starting to rust, almost beyond the health hazard limits. You guys are family and you guys have nowhere to go, so just don't worry about this. Okay?"

No one said anything and just looked down at the paper's they got and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt. Kagome felt even worse, he was her LITTLE brother, she should be taking care of him not the other way around.

"Okay, now that we have that out in the air, do you remember the things I said I needed you to do?" He looked at everyone, they all nodded their heads, "Okay. Now, please go and do that now. I would be amazing if I could get the list by tomorrow, but it's okay if I don't, but please get them to be by the end of the week, so we can get this done and have our own rooms. Don't forget about the housing arrangements, " then he turned to Shippo and Tora, "And you two, don't forget to look at the other housing and decide what you want to do, and as the same as everyone else, tell me or Kagome what you want to do by the end of the week with the list of things you feel you'll need." He smiled with everyone and stood up, he glanced at his watch, "I have to go to work, and I suggest you do the same!" clapped his hands at headed to his temporary room carrying that messenger bag and a stack of books. "See you guys after work!" he called out as he headed down the stairs.

All the kids sat around in the court yard laying in the sun and under the trees while the adults discussed the housing. As usual the kids formed into their own groups: Haru, Hiroshi, Taiki, and Jiro (who sit a little away from Haru and Hiroshi trying to refuse to believe that they all hang out). Then there's Tomi and Chizu playing in the dirt; while Hitomi, Chika, Yukio, and Kyo sat all huddled in their usual positions- Hitomi on Yukio's lap, Chika on Hitomi's stomach, and Kyo nestled in the crock of Hitomi's arm. And Ami and Kichi sat under the sacred tree.

Ami was sitting cross legged next to Kichi who was laying down playing with a dandy lion. Ami started hitting her sisters arm repeatedly, "Look, look, look." Kichi just kept hitting her back, "No LOOK!" Ami said pointing toward the stairs leading to the public.

Kichi sat up suddenly, looking toward the stair, Souta stood at the top of the them digging threw his pockets and papers flying out. He was dressed in jeans and a wife beater shirt, with the messenger bag strapped on his shoulder, and a large stack of books by his feet. His dark hair swayed in his eyes and he pulled out a buddle of chains and some other unknown crap, he gave a nod of his head and shoved the bundle back into his pocket. The twins watched as his head disappeared behind the stairs, they both looked into each other's eyes and giggled ferociously.

"He is amazingly hot!" Kichi giggled.

Ami screeched with laughter, " I know, right!" They stared at the stairs that held only the air and just gazed at it as if Souta still stood there. "Kichi... wipe yourself!" she giggled and threw a little chunk of grass at her. Kichi laughed at wiped up the drool that was going down her chin, laying back with a sigh, going back to sleep.

The dirt spilled threw Kyo's hands, the sun hugging his back. He could hear the laughers and snoring from his brothers and sisters; a little smile crept to his face, feeling that warm feeling inside again felt amazing and he hated what he had done to get rid of it before. He felt a gentle tug on his tail and another one on shirt sleeve then another one on his hair. He let out a small giggle when the fingers doing the pulling tickled his neck under his ear, then by his arm pits; laughs erupted from him and the tickler when they got to his sides and his body flung out in different directions from the nerves message shooting threw his body. "Stop it!" he managed to say between gasps. Hitomi's laugher burst through the air as she watched Kyo fling around on the ground while Chika tickled him.

Kagome sat on the porch looking out at the court yard, it was amazing what had happened to Kyo in such a short time. She glance down at her wrist, the bruise was still there, but it seemed to be getting worse, Usually in a week bruises start to turn yellow and green and fade away, not this one. It was a nasty black and purple with a surrounding of irritable redness.

"What's that?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind her, she quickly pulled her sleeve down, glancing up at him with a shy smile.

"Hey. What's up?"

He sat down next to her glancing at her arm and giving her a stern look. "I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"Inuyasha why don't you just chill? It was an accident and you don't need to worry about it, it's going to go away in time. So there's no need to worry about it or what happened." she puffed up her face in frustration.

"Kagom-" She gave him a death glare which always signaled the leading of something else. She stood up and went to the sliding door, she turned her head to him, his back was still to her his ears twitched slightly toward her, she gave a sigh and opened the door.

"Kagome I -"

"Sit boy!" she closed the door behind her has Inuyasha slammed into the deck at the wood boards sprang up at awkward angles. She glanced behind her and saw his face planted into the dirt that was below the deck, poking her head out of the door, "You're fixing that." and walked away.


End file.
